A Corndog Love
by mrsjahmez
Summary: 10 years later, an insight into Carlos Pena's life, with flashbacks to his first love, Logan.
1. Where it all began

A young Mia Pena ran up the stairs, her face glowing with excitement.

"Dadda-," She squealed before tripping on a step, her knee scraping against the wood. "Waaaaa," She burst into tears, holding her knee.

"Coming dear! Oh no!" A short, muscular latino man burst onto the stairs, coming from the kitchen. He had twinkling brown eyes and a head of groomed black locks. His wife was making him corndogs as he had heard his little girl's cry.

"We're going to have to clean that up, aren't we Mia?" He held the girl in his arms, examining the girl. He walked over to the medicine cabinet, grabbed some Neosporin and a Bandaid before pressing both onto her soft knee, stopping the bleeding. "All better!" He kissed her on the forehead before setting her down. He loved her with all of his heart, and would do anything to protect her.

"Your corndogs are ready Carlitos!" A sing-song voice called from the kitchen, his wife.

Carlos had always had a thing for corndogs, they reminded him of his childhood and brought back memories. One in particular...

**Flashback**

The ketchup-dipped corndog was sitting on it's paper wrapper, cold from leaving it out for too long. Carlos and Logan were sitting on the rag-tag couch in his apartment, moments after their ustream.

"Haha, you just got up!" Logan's unusually loud voice was filled with true laughter.

"I looked good, right? My tux looked damn spanking good." Carlos collasped with laughter, a feeling he often had when hanging out with Logan.

"But that gives you no right to call James your boyfraaann," Logan giggled.

"Hey! He's not my boyfriend, someone just typed that on a chat!" Carlos playfully punched Logan on his arm.

"Sure, Sure. Why should I believe you?" Logan smirked.

""Uhh, because James is SO not my type." Carlos said that last part sarcastically, breaking out in a fit of laughter.

"OH really Mr. Handsome tux guy. What's your type then?"

Carlos became slightly serious, a rare emotion on the latino's face."You really think I look handsome in my tux?"

More laughter, but nervous laughter this time from Logan. "I mean, yeah you do." He flushed a little bit.

"Logie, I didn't know you felt this way."

"I-I, uh-"

Lips crashed onto logan's lips as Carlos made his move, kissing his first boy.

Logan stuttered and stood up, walking towards the counter, eyes frantic. "What was that? How could you do that, Carlos?"

"Because I like you, stupid." Carlos' face had turned beet red, hence Logan's occasional nickname 'red licorice'.

"Is this just a phase? I bet it's just a phase. You can't really love me? Can you?" Logan searched for answers in Carlos' smiling face.

"Logan, I really like you. A lot. I-"

"Even as much as you like corndogs?" Logan held up the uneaten food of Carlos' preference.

"I like you more then I like corndogs" Carlos admitted, looking down. His lips were quickly met by eager Logan lips, with a passion he had never seen from his math nerd. This tangle of lips soon led to a tangle of legs, and a tangle of hearts. Soon after, they became boyfriends.


	2. More then Corndogs?

Carlos walked into the galley kitchen, searching for the food. He found two corndogs on plates in a romantic setup. Candles, fancy silverware, and wine adorned the table set for two. He smiled as he felt two soft hands grab him from his waist.

Scarlett Pena turned her adorable husband around to face her. "Sweetie, I made you your favori-

Her words were cut off by Carlos squeezing her tight and kissing her gently. "Why do you go to so much trouble for me, babe?" 

She smirked. "The same reason you call me babe, even after 5 years of marriage.

"Because I love you." Carlos smiled into her lips.

"And I love you forever." She kissed him back, stronger, flushing her freckled cheeks.

"Mmm. You taste so good." He pulled her petite body to sit on the cold granite countertop and placed his warm hands on her hips.

"As good as those corndogs you love?" She playfully grabbed his gray coller, pulling it towards her.

**Flashback**

Carlos looked up from Logan's throbbing member. "OH my god Logan, you taste so fucking good."

"Hmmm," Logan played with Carlos' hard nipple, sucking down on it.

A soft moan escaped the latino's lips, arching his back.

"Do I taste as good as those corndogs you love?" The smirk on Logan's face only made him push the smaller boy to swallow more of him.

Carlos felt Logan's soft lips suck on him and moaned, "Yes logain, yes now HARDER."

"As you wish papi."

**Flashback**

Carlos nuzzled Scarlett's neck, snapping back to real life.

"Carlos, answer my question!" She bit down on his neck, demanding an answer.

"Why don't I show you," Carlos lifted the asian up from the counter, and carried her to the stairs, up to their bedroom.

She started poking his arms and kissing the pecs. "You're so buff, husband. Just the way I like my men."

Carlos lay her down on her bed, the jeans he was wearing becoming the slightest bit tight. He bent over, straddling her, and kissed her with a flurry of passion.

"Mmm." Mrs. Pena leaned up into the kiss, licking the insides of his mouth.

"As I think you may have guessed by now-" Carlos paused to rip the buttons off his shirt and toss it to the floor, carlessly. "I love you much, much-" He then lifted the sheer blouse off of Scarlett roughly. "MUCH more then corndogs." He winked before pressing their bodies against the soft blankets.

Scarlett hooked her leg around her husband, running her un-manicured fingers up and down carlos' toned body. He was so fit, and she knew he did that to impress her.

Carlos Pena rubbed his crotch against hers, to warm them up. He increased the friction as Scarlett let out a low moan, her mouth opening for a second before he rushed his mouth onto hers, matching the motion of their hips to their lips.

"Ca- Carloos-"

"That's papi to you."

"Fin-uuh. Papii-"

"Mean it. Scream it."

"Papi!"

"Louder" Carlos dragged his lips across his wife's neck, making spots of lust and smiling at his work.

"PAPI! get IN ME." Scarlett screamed, Carlos ripping his pants off and her skirt was around her ankles.

"As you wish." He chuckled and thrusted harder inside, the room spiinning around them.


	3. The Bee and the Vampire

The family was going trick or treating, and Carlos never missed an opportunity to dress up. He loved wearing silly costumes, anything from a giant box of tissues to a m&m. But this year was different. Scarlett had noticed her husband going to the actual costume shop this year, instead of handmaking his costume.

"Carlos.. where are you going..." Scarlett pushed her hands behind her on the sink, grinning. She smirked at the latino who was hurridly rushing out the door, a blush settling on his face.

"Um, I'm just... going to the costume store.. i guess.." He slowly backed against the door, not wanting this conversation. Carlos was known for easily giving out secrets without wanting to.

"Carlos.. It's halloween day. You haven't shown me your costume yet."

"I'm.. I'm going to go get it."

Now this was unusal. Scarlett didn't think there was a carlos-esq costume he couln't make himself. "Anything you're looking for sweetie?" She tryed to pull some information out of her adorably blushing husband.

"Maybe..." Carlos stepped up to the chinese woman and connected his lips with her lips, breathing in to the kiss. Their eyelids fluttered closed before Carlos' body walked away, shutting the from door with a wink to his wife.

She giggled, excited at what her latino husband would go buy for his costume. It must be pretty special, she thought, if he's actually going to a store for it.

3 hours later-

Two raps on the wooden door reminded Scarlett to change faster into her halloween costume. She slipped on the short yellow skirt with a black sequined tank top. Some black springed antennae sat ontop of her silky black tresses, and polka dotted yellow heels were being put on. Mrs Pena was a bumble bee, a cute costume she often wore that she knew Mr. Pena liked very much. Something about 'let me enter your hive' was always used as a hookup line later in the evening. Her weird, alluring husband just loved the sexual bee jokes. "I wanna taste your honey..."

Carlos knocked on the door again. "You ready, babe?" His sexy voice slurred throught the door.

"Come on in." She shifted her skirt, posing and waiting for Carlos' costume, not quite sure what to expect.

The door slammed against the wall, a figure strutting in. Carlos was clad in a velvet-red cape that fell to the floor and a white shirt, buttons ripped off to reveal a toned and tan chest. His tight black pants were showcasing his treasure, and he had snowy white fangs pressed into his teeth. a smudge of eyeliner went around his eyes, and his abs were sparkling. He pursed his lips, obviously aware that his wife couldn't stop looking and drooling. With a swoosh of his cape and walking over to Scarlett, Mr. Pena locked eyes with Scarlett and stared sexily into her eyes, her heart thumping. He looked absolutely delicious to her, all vamped up.

"It's edible glitter," He said, motioning to his sparkly torso with a wink. Scarlett bent over and rubbed her tounge across the muscular surface, swaying her hips from side to side. Carlos felt his hands going to the sides of her hips, bringing her body upright to press her against him as he kissed the life out of her. He asked for entrance with his lips darting around, and she let him slide into her mouth, making out for a few minutes.

"You taste and look deliciouss, hnngg." Scarlett fought for dominance, pushing Carlos to sit down on their bed, straddling the tight black jeans. She pushed down, and he fell against the sheets.

"Honey, don't we have to go trick or treati-uunn" She knew his special weak spot, she knew it very well. Letting her lips suck on that pulse point, the latino moaned into her body and kissed little spots down her neck, admiring his design.

He flipped her over, the dress on her shoulders now, and rubbed his hands over her collerbones and onto her freckled face. He kissed his wife roughly with his hands in her hair, ripping the hairpiece out.

The doorbell rang, innterupting their lust fest.


	4. Logan's house

"Oh shit." Carlos and Scarlett ran to the door, pullling up straps and adjusting their clothing to appear presentable. Scarlett grabbed the bowl of candy, shoved it at the cute pirates and mexican trickortreaters at their door, and shut the door.

"Time to go trick or treating?" Carlos winked at his wife, their daughter coming down the maple staircase. Mia was the cutest butterfly, purple and pink with lots of sparkles.

"Daddy let's go! I want to get more candy this year!" Mia tugged on the latino's cape, tugging him towards the door.

"I'm really looking forward to some candy also," Scarlett pressed her red lips to her husband's cheek, earning a blush and a squeese on her hand.

"Let's go, babe." Mr. Pena opened the door and let the family out onto the street, glad that the darkness hid his blushing face when Scarlett put her hand on his ass and pinched it. "Aunngg, Scarlett, we're in public!"

"I know, but your outfit is turning me on and i can't wait untill tonight, when i can lick off all of that glitter on your amazing tan body." She caressed his face with her hand, trailing it down his cheek, across his parted lips, down the bare chest, and flicked it away.

"Mommy! Let's go to that housee!" Mia's faint girlish cry came from across the street, begging for mommy-daughter time.

"Be back later, you sexy thang." Scarlett placed a chastice kiss on Carlos' lips.

"Mmm, can't wait." Carlos found himself getting super hot from his horney bee of a wife. He strolled down the crowded sidewalk on the opposite side of the street from his family, walking around all the loud kids in costumes. He found one house that looked partly interesting, aside from all the fake lights and plastic tombstones.

It had skelatons hanging from the beams, and (moving?) bodys laying in the damp grass, red strobe lights flashing around while moans and voices whispered through the night. The windows flashed and slammed open and shut again.

Carlos, now very curious, walked up the walkway and thought," What the heck. Let's just check this out."

He pushed past the kids, marching straight up to the less decorated doorway. Aside the halloween decorations, he thought this house seemed slightly familiar...

FLASHBACK-

"This one!" Logan skipped around like a little girl, holding hands with his lover.

He grinned, the dimples showing, and Carlos pinched them before murmuring into his ear, "You're so cute."

"Aw Carlitos, you don't have to whisper! Just say it out loud!" Logan laughed, and held his other hand, bringing Carlos to face him.

"but people won't be okay with it, Logan! I mean we're in public and all.." Carlos turned beet red and turned his face down.

"Hey, hey it's okay! We love eachother and nobody's opinion should matter." Logan brought Carlos over to the house he was looking at, his eyes widening. "I really like this house, and you know it's in my price range."

Logan had been looking for a house ever since he had decided to upgrade from his shabby, little apartment to a bigger, man house.

They walked up the sidewalk, hand in hand, while Logan admired the nice grass and the porch lights.

"You know, Carlos, this is really nice. Maybe once I move in, you'll come visit?"

Carlos turned the brown-haired boy to face him, his muscular arms around the petite waist. "I promise, Logie."

The latino's lips pushed down onto Logan's, surprizing him at this unusual display of affection in public. Logan, a bit too eager, pressed Carlos into his casmere sweater, their bodys closing in the distance between them. Carlos grabbed fistfuls of hair and entered his tounge into Logan's mouth, deeply kissing him.

Logan pressed his body into Carlos, his hands sliding down to his butt and grabbing it, emmiting a squeal from the flustered Carlos.

"I-I think you've found the right house," Carlos moaned into the soft touch of his boyfrend.

FLASHBACK

Oh gosh. Carlos shook his head, confused as to why these flashbacks were coming so often now. He couldn't go a day without thinking of his past relationship with Logan, which had lasted 3 years.

They broke it off when Carlos' mother got mad at her bisexual son, claiming that Logan had made him gayer and that he needed to have a family, now.

Carlos had met Scarlett, a lovely asian girl, on the streets of Berlin while touristing about.

They had gotten married and Carlos had completely forgotten about Logan.. untill now.

Carlos walked faster, walking off the memories, ringing the doorbell.

The door swung open and Logan clad in tight leather, fuzzy ears, and a pink bow tie walked out with a bowl of candy.

Carlos dropped his mouth and gasped at the unbelievably sexy sight in front of him. Sexy? No. His wife was sexy. Logan was..

"I knew you'd visit. Come on inside, you hot vampire you." Logan winked and pulled the Latino into his house, shutting the door on the trickortreaters.


	5. Sex bunny

Carlos gasped as Logan pulled on his cape, dragging both of them into the gigantic bedroom.

"Logan- I- How- Why?" Carlos stammered as Logan pulled off his cape, revealing the sparkling latino chest.

"It's about time we stopped playing games and just got together, dammit." Logan growled into Carlos' ear, sending shivers and tingling pleasure down his body.

Ever since he had started having flashbacks, Mr. Pena hadn't stopped thinking about why he had left Logan, and how much he regretted it. Life was so much better when he was in the arms of a loving Logan, and he had really missed being with him. He had lead this life, thinking it was what his mother wanted and even made himself believe it was what HE wanted. But he had changed. And he knew that his roots, what he really believed, was hidden and buried away. His heart still probably belonged with Logan, but he had denyed it for too long to realize it. Untill now. Untill this leather-clad sex bunny was ripping off his clothes and seducing him.

Logan shoved Carlos on the bed, licking his abs up and down. "Edible glitter, huh Papi. Good choice," earning him a moan from Carlos.

Carlos just gave in at this point, unable to keep himself from Logan.

He kissed Logan's cheek, and left a trail of marks down to his lips, where he softly left a chaste kiss. "I've been having flashbacks, Logie. I can't stop thinking about.. us."

"I bet you were thinking about that time where I let you taste my corndog" Logan sucked down on the latino's lips, wandering his tounge into Carlos' mouth.

Carlos blushed deeply, grabbing hold of the side of Logan's short shorts. "How could I forget the best night of my life."

Logan pulled Carlos on top of him, rubbing their obvious erections together. "Then let's recreate that. Right now."

"Hng, yes." Carlos ripped off logan's little bunny outfit, exept the ears. Naked Logan with bunny ears was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Logan chuckled before leaving hickeys all over the latino's body, his hands moving around to the bottom of Carlos' ass.

Logan gasped as Carlos bit down on his hip, swiriling his tounge around as he moved downwards.

"Fuckk. Do me carlos. NOW" Logan let out a deep sigh, thrusting his hips forwards and backwards.

The bed creaked as Carlos pushed down onto Logan, engulfing Logan's small member in his mouth, his cheeks billlowing. Logan's eyes rollled back as he grabbed onto small tufts of short black hair, pulling the latino deeper.

Carlos pulled Logan out, and crawled back so he was hovering over the shaking boy. "Your turn," He whispered into Logan's mouth, initiating Logan to grab onto his body and sink lower.

Logan winked at Carlos before moaning, "I'm going to give you the best blow job you've ever had, Carlitos," in his most seductive voice.

Carlos grabbed onto Logan's fuzzy bunny ears, orgasming at Logan's mouth around his, tounges passionatly slithering around eachother's mouths.

"You fucking better." Carlos shoved Logan's head down, so he could push the entire throbbing member into his mouth, the white boy's hands going up to massage his entire lowe body, giving Carlos immense pleasure.

Carlos released into Logan's mouth, leaning back into the soft bed and collapsing after reaching his climax.

"Fuck- that was so good." Logan crawled next to Carlos, laying on top of him. "Ready for round two?" Logan nibbled on Carlos' lips, smiling at him.

"SHIT!" Carlos had totally forgotten about Scarlett. And his daughter- "My family-"

"Shh." Logan reached over, grabbed his phone and texted a few things. "Now while you're dealing with some important buisness with a client, we have a few hours to kill." He pulled Carlos in for a sweaty, breathless kiss before making it sexual , thrusting his hips on the latino's. Carlos rolled over, fighting for dominace, but Logan tossed the bunny ears aside, and pushed him down so hard he heard a creak from the bed. Logan took carlos's hands and put them above him, before turning him over to his back.

"I always win." Logan grabbed the lube from the bedside table, which looked used. "Use that often, you whore?" Carlos moaned into Logan's rough touch on his ass, slapping it.

"Everyone wants a part of my sweet goodness, Car." Logan's pet name made Carlos blush and giggle a bit, before Logan put his two fingers into his ass, making him squeal from pain.

"Oww, Logain, it hnn- hurrtts" Carlos' back arched as Logan found that one spot that made him go insane.

"LOGAN! FUCKK. ME.. NOW." Carlos screamed at Logan, ready to take him in.

"I like this feisty carlitos," Logan pushed his whole thing in, letting out a low moan.

"OHh, ohh logan, ohh that's the spot!" Carlos grabbed onto Logan's sholders, pulling him in.

Carlos slapped Logan's ass before pushing harder into the brunette.

"Mmm, harder loganator," He whisprered into Logan's ear.

Pre-cum leaks out of Logan as he thrusts into Carlos, making them both sweaty.

"Loganator? Am I your sex machine?" Logan smirks before palming Carlos hard.

"Yes, oh yes and you're programmed to fuck me."

Their moist bodies came in and out of eachother in a rhythimic motion, each thrust harder and deeper. Logan yanked on carlos's hair, pushing them down before gasping for air.

Carlos yelled Logan's name before pulling Logan out of him and breathing deeply.

"MM, you horny bastard." He whisprered into Logan's ear.

"Your body is so fuckable."

"Just for you." They smiled before laying on the bed, bodies tangeld together, softly making out. No more sex, just laying nude together with the beating of their hearts.

Logan knew Carlos would have to leave soon, so he snuggled up against the warm latino, giving him soft kisses.

"Stay. Please."

Carlos didn't even hesitate, he knew where his heart was.

"I'll never leave." He pressed his lips on Logan, pulling his arms around the warm body next to him.


End file.
